The Story Continues
by Wizz13
Summary: This continues the h2o story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o Just Add Water**

**The day after graduation**

**Will's POV**

I woke up feeling very exited that school was over! This would be an awesome summer. I had my friends, freedom, and my love, Bella. My feelings for her had grown immensely. I started to consider when/if I should propose to her a week ago.

I quickly broke out of my trance and got ready. I wanted to look nice because I was going to ask Bella on a date today. Once I was ready I texted Bella on my phone. (Italics are conversation.)

Will: _Good morning sweetie._

Bella: _Good morning._

Will: _Do you want to meet me at the café in 15 minutes?_

Bella: _Sure Love You Bye_

Will: _Love you too. J_

When I got to the café Bella was already sitting in our favorite seats. I then stepped behind her, turned her head towards me and kissed her. At first she looked angry, but then realizing it was me she calmed down and kissed back.

After we broke the kiss I offered to get us drinks. She said that she wanted a cranberry booster. So I then walked up to the counter and ordered 1 cranberry booster and 1 orange zester. When I had paid for them I brought them back to our booth. Then I sat next to Bella. As I sat there, while she was talking about shoes or something, I was gathering the courage to ask Bella out on a date.

"Um Bella?" I said.

"Yes Will," she replied.

I was kinda wondering if you would, um, like to come over to the boat shack for dinner tonight?"

"Sure." Bella replied.

"Is 6 o'clock ok?" I asked.

"Yea that would be fine."

"Would you like to go swimming?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

**No one's POV**

Once Bella and Will got to Lewis' secret fishing spot Will swooped up Bella in his arms. He then carried her into the water laughing.

As Bella and Will were swimming they spotted a fishing boat. Just as they were about to turn around and leave Bella got cut on her arm by a fishing hook. Will was instantly there and he carefully took the hook out of Bella's arm. But, Bella was starting to pass out because she was still bleeding. So Will, as fast as he could, swam with Bella back to Lewis' secret fishing spot. It was pretty slow going but he finally got there.

When they got there Bella was barely conscious. So Will had to drag her onto the sand. He then applied pressure to the cut to stop the bleeding. He then dragged her all the way out of the water so that she could dry off.

After about 10 minutes. She was back in human form. Then her eyes started to open. Will immediately helped her sit in his lap. Then she started to cry.

"Shh every thing is fine," Will comforted.

Bella calmed down after being in Will's arms for a couple minutes.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yes, Thank so much Will."

"You are so worth it Bella Hartley." Smiling the both leaned in and kissed.

"Um Bella."

"Yes."

"Do you still want to come over tonight or do you just want to plan for a different night?" Will asked.

"I think I am still up for some more one on one time with you." Bella replied smiling.

"Well then you better go get some rest."

"Yes sir!" Bella said standing up and faking a salute. Will quickly jumped up, wrapped his arms around her and started tickling.

"Stop, stop!" She cried.

"Yes Madam," Will replied letting go of her. "Let's go"

"Ok," Bella said. So hand in hand Bella and Will walked home. Once Will walked Bella home he went to the store to get ready for his night with her.

**At Bella's house**

**Bella's POV**

"Mom I am home," I yelled once I got home.

"Ok sweetie," my mom called back to me.

"I am going to eat lunch then take a nap. Ok?"

"That is fine," my mom replied. After I had eaten a turkey sandwich I headed upstairs. I then laid down in my bead and fell right asleep dreaming of Will.

**Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up in no more than a week. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I was able to get this out sooner than I expected. Here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o Just Add Water**

**At Bella's house**

**No one's POV**

When Bella woke up she saw that it was 5 o'clock. She quickly got up and took a bath. After that she put on her flowing blue dress. With 15 minutes to spare Bella decided to start walking to Will's boat house.

**Will's POV**

After I had dropped Bella at her house I went to a jeweler and picked out a ring that had a tiny mermaid supporting a blue stone with its tail and hands. I picked a blue stone because it matches Bella's eyes. After that I went to the grocery and got ingredients for the dinner. Then I went home and started to cook the feast.

**Bella's POV**

As I was walking to Will's boat shack I couldn't help wondering if this was just a regular date or not. "Well," I thought, "it will be nice anyway." Once I got there I knocked on the door. Will answered and he was all dressed up in black pants, white shirt, and blue tie. Once he saw me he snapped to attention, saluted and said,

"Welcome to the Benjamin specialty feast. At your service madam."

"Why thank you," I replied giggling. He then swooped me off of my feet and carried me to the table. Once I sat down he went to get the food. I was shocked at what he brought out. It was my favorite, steak cut into a heart, a green salad, noodles, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

"Wow Will! I never knew you could cook. Thank you." I said.

"Anything to serve you love," he replied leaning in for a kiss, and I kissed back.

After that we started to eat. It was delicious. Everything was cooked perfectly. When I was done Will stood up and said,

"Now for the dessert." He went into the refrigerator and got out a little cake that was in the shape of a heart. As I started eating I saw a little white piece of paper in the middle. So I put my fork down and picked it up. I read it out loud. It said,

"Look down :) " I looked down and there was Will, on one knee, holding a little black box with a ring. The ring was gorgeous; it was a mermaid that was holding a blue stone. Then Will said,

"You are the love of my life, my sunrise and sunset, and my beginning and end. Bell Rose Hartley, will you marry me?

**Hi! That is the end of the second chapter. Sorry that it was shorter.**

**Will Bella accept Will's proposal? Next post should be coming in less than a week. Thanks.**

**-Wizz13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Sorry that it was a little over a week. I have been very busy. This is now the third story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o Just Add Water**

**At Will's boat shed**

**Bella's POV**

**_Flashback:_**

_"You are the love of my life, my sunrise and sunset, and my beginning and end. Bell Rose Hartley, will you marry me?_

"YESSSSSSS!" I scream getting out of my chair and hugging and giving him a kiss. He then takes the ring and slips it on my finger.

"It looks very nice on you," he says, standing us up.

"Why thank you," I reply.

"Know for the real dessert," he says. He then comes in with a little three layered cake.

"Another dessert!" I exclaim taking my first bite. "You didn't have to do that."

"Anything for you darling," he replies. After we both are done Will carries me to the couch. There we talk about all different things. Then Will mentions that I am especially beautiful as a mermaid. He then asks me if she knows what he would do for me. I say not exactly.

"I will do anything for you. You are my goddess. And I will never let anyone harm or take you," he says. After talking some more I say that it is time for me to go. He then says that he will walk me home.

On my porch we kiss once again, say good bye, and then I go inside. My mom and dad are waiting on the couch when I walk in.

"Bella!" they yell. "Where have you been?"

"Out with Will," I reply.

"Do you know that it is nine o-clock!?" the say.

"Oops," I think.

"Go up to bed," they say. As I turn to go up to my bed my dad says,

"BELLA, WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER!"

"It is just the ring Will proposed to me with, and I said yes," I stated matter-of-factly.

"WELL I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU MISS! GO TO BED!" I WILL SPEAK WITH THIS, THIS, WILL, IN THE MORNING!"

Sobbing, I race up stairs, past my to identical 5 year old twin sisters who were wonder what the noise was, and plopped into my bed. I then cried for the next hour before falling to sleep.

**Done with third chapter! I need help. Should Bell's parents repent and be okay or should they kick her out and she stays with Will? Please reply!**

**Next chapter should be out in a little over a week. Thanks**

**-Wizz13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Here is the fourth chapter. Since I had no reviews I just decided what to do on my own. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o Just Add Water**

**The Next Day at Will's Boat Shed**

**Will's POV**

When I woke up this morning I was soooo happy. Bella was my fiancé! That is so cool to say.

I got out of bed, took a shower, and got changed all less than 15 minutes. I wanted to take Bella to a nice lunch at a restaurant today. As I started to eat my cereal my phone rang. I looked at it and saw that it was Bella. So I quickly answered her call. _(Italics = conversation)_

Will: _"Hello."_

Bella: _"I love you so much Will." _She said with a sniffle.

Will: _"Bells love you too._ _Are you ok?"_

Bella: _sniff sniff "My dad is sooo angry about us being engaged. He is on his way to your house to convince you to call it off." Sniff_

Will:_ "Hey. It is going to be ok. No matter what he says, I will not let you go my love."_

Bella:_ "Thanks Will. Um, can I please move in with you or my dad will keep yelling at me."_

Will: _"Sure."_

Bella: _"Great. I will start packing all my stuff."_

Will: _"Good. I will be expecting you. I just heard your dad knock. I have to go. Bye love."_

Bella: _"Bye."_

After I got off the phone and went to the door. When I opened it I saw none other than Mr. Hartley himself.

"Hello, nice day isn't it," I said.

"YEA, IT WAS BEFORE YOU PROPOSED TO **MY** DAUGHTER WITHOUT ME EVEN MEETING YOU!"

"Well Mr. Hartley you are never around and you barely even care about your daughter."

"I CARE A LOT MORE THAN YOU DO."

"Then why was she crying when she called be earlier," I replied.

"SHE CALLED **YOU**! WELL WILL, YOU HAD BETTER CALL IT ALL OFF BEFORE I KICK HER OUT OFF **MY** HOUSE!"

"I am not calling it off because I love her more than life itself."

"WELL THEN, SHE HAS 12 HOURS TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE WITH HER THINGS OR EVERYTHING SHE HAS IS MINE! GOODBYE!"

After Mr. Hartley left I sat down to take a breather. Then I remembered Bella was already going to stay with me. I then got up and started to make a plan to build a guest room in the boat house.

**10 Hours Later**

**Will's POV**

After I had made a plan for the guest room I called a high quality building company who came out and built the room a lot faster than I expected. It came out to a good amount of money, but I had gotten a job as a diving instructor at a YMCA. It was a high paying job and I was had been able to save up enough money to cover the building cost.

Almost 5 minutes after the crews had left Bella knocked on the door. Once I opened the door she jumped in and kissed me with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Shhh, it's ok," I comforted. After she stopped crying we went to her new car and brought all of her stuff in.

"Will is it just me or is there a new room on the back of the house?" Bella asked.

"Yep. It's all yours," I said.

"Thank you so much Will," I said hugging him.

"Anything for my little princess," I replied. Then we started to put all her things in their new places. After we were done we laid down on bed together and we fell asleep with her in my arms. "I am so lucky," I thought.

**YEA! Done with the fourth chapter! I hope you liked it. The next part should be out in over a week. Please review. Thanks!**

**-Wizz13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here is the fifth chapter, the longest one yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water **

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rikki's POV**_

_As I was listening to Bella sing I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Zane smiling at me._

_"I love you Rikki, and I know you love me too. Can I please have one chance to make it up to you?" he said._

_"ONE chance, but after that leave me alone," I replied._

_"I you really want me to stop I will, after you come with me," he said. Then taking me by the hand he led me into the office. As soon as he shut the door he turned around, took a black box out of his pocket, knelt down and said,_

_"Rikki. I love you so much. I am really sorry about how I have made you feel before. Know please accept this proposal and my promise to not hurt you in any way again. Rikki Violet Chadwick, will you marry me?"_

_I am stunned. I would have never thought. I look down to see Zane smilind at me and I say,_

_"I will have to think about it." Immediately his face fell. "Just kidding it's a YES!" "One thing though," I said, "fire Sophie."_

_"As you wish," he replied._

_After that we got up and kissed. Then we snuck out the back. We then went to Zane's house and talked. Then fell asleep. _

_End of Flashback_

**At Rikki's house**

8 AM

**Rikki's POV**

It has been two days since Zane proposed. I can't wait to tell Cleo and Bella. I haven't seen them since the party. So I call them up on my phone. _(3 way conversation in italics)_

_Rikki: "Hello girls."_

_Bella: "Hi Rikki, Cleo."_

_Cleo: "I am so tired. You have to call this early."_

_Rikki: "Never mind that. Let's meet at Mako in 1 hour. I have something exiting to tell you two."_

_Bella: "I have something exiting too."_

_Cleo: "But I have to go to lunch with Lewis at 12 o'clock." _

_Rikki: "That's hours away. You will be back in time." _

_Cleo: "Well, ok see you then. Bye" (Cleo hangs up)_

_Bella: "But Rikki can I come late, I am with Will."_

_Rikki: "No Bella, meet us in 1 hour. No buts." _

_Bella: "Ok." (sigh) "Bye."_

_Rikki: "Bye" (They both hang up.)_

After I got off my phone I went into the bathroom and took a bath. I was glad that my ring did not disappear when I transformed but stayed on. Then, after drying off, I walked down to Lewis' secret fishing spot. I then, with a quick look around, dived into the water and swam to the moon pool.

**At Will's boat shed**

**Bella's POV**

After I got off the phone I suddenly realized something.

"Will, what will Sophie think when she hears that I am living here?" I ask.

"Well, she very angry about being fired at the café, so she packed her bags and went to the USA," he replied.

"Then I guess we don't have to worry about her then," I said. Then we started to make a song. After a while I looked at my watch and seeing that it had been 50 minutes I said to Will,

"Sorry, but I need to go see the girls at Mako."

"I guess if you must you must," he replied. Then after we said good bye and kissed I dove off of the dock and swam to Mako.

**At Cleo's house**

**Cleo's POV**

After a quick bath and a quick call to Lewis, making sure that we were still going to lunch, I said good bye to my dad and went to Mako. On the way I couldn't help wondering what Rikki's and Bella's news was. I then wondered If my lunch with Lewis later was going to be regular or not, but I quickly dismissed that thought.

On the way to the Moon Pool I saw a dolphin. I wondered if it had eaten recently because it looked a little scrawny. Then to my amazement the dolphin replied,

"No I have not eaten. Can you tell me where some good fish are?" Amazed I said back,

"There are some fish back there, but how am I speaking to you?"

"I guess you just learned how to communicate with me by telepathy. It works only between merfolk and animals," the dolphin replied.

"So I can use telepathy to talk with any animal!" I said.

"Yes, I am hungry, I have to go. Bye," the dolphin said.

"Bye," I replied.

Then after the dolphin swam away I swam onto Mako, exited to tell Bella and Rikki about my discovery.

**There is the fifth chapter. About a week until the next chapter will be up. Thanks!**

**-Wizz13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Here is the sixth chapter. Sorry that it is short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water **

**At the Moon Pool**

**No One's POV**

Rikki shot into the pool right before Bella. Then a minute later Cleo followed.

"I have an announcement," Rikki said, "Zane proposed and I said yes!"

"No way!" Bella and Cleo both shouted, "let us se the ring."

Laughing Rikki extended her and to show them. As Bella was going to touch it Cleo said,

"Bella, what is that other ring doing on your finger?"

"That's what I was going to tell you, Will proposed!" Bella replied.

"Wow!" Rikki said.

"Guys," Bella said, "there is something else. My dad kicked me out of my house so Will built an extra room on the back of his boat shed. And that is were I live now."

"Wow Bella," Cleo said, "are you ok?"

"Yes are you ok?" Rikki said.

"Yes, thanks to Will," Bella replied, "well at least it is ok now."

"I have some thing amazing to tell you guys," Cleo said.

"You are engaged," Rikki guessed.

"No, but I wish I was," Cleo said. "Anyway, on my way here I learned that mermaids are able to talk to other mermaids and animals through telepathy!"

"Wow!" Rikki exclaimed.

"Let's see if we can do it," Bella said. _(Italics are telepathy)_

_Bella: "Rikki can you hear me?"_

_Rikki: "Yes I can."_

_Rikki: "Do you understand me Cleo."_

_Cleo: "Yes I do!"_

"Wow! That is so cool," Bella said.

"How do you guys think we get that power?" Cleo asked.

"I bet we got it from the comet," Rikki said.

"Well I have to meet Lewis at lunch now. Bye," Cleo said. Cleo leaves.

"I am going to see Zane. Bye," Rikki says.

"Bye," Bella said

They all left the moon pool to find and spend time with their boyfriends/fiancés.

**This is the end of the sixth chapter. Next chapter should be up in about 2 weeks. Thanks!**

**-Wizz13**


	7. Spoiler SORRY PLEASE READ

**Hello! Wizz13 here. Sorry that this is not a regular chapter. School is very busy. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please PM me is you have any personal questions or comments or ideas. Or if you just want to be friends and chat. :) **

**- Wizz 13**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! I am soooo sorry it took so long. School is very busy. Well, enjoy! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water**

**Cleo's Pov**

I was so exited as I swam my fastest to the restaurant. It was going to be great. Zane had made a locked fenced in yard onto the back of Rikki's café that blocked all views. So I swam into there, got out, flung the water off of me with my powers, and got up. Then I went out of the yard and I started walking to the restaurant. Then I heard a familiar sound behind me. It was Sophie's talking on a phone to who knows who. I thought that she was in the USA.

I was in panic. What made her come back, why is she here. Then looking behind me I walked very quickly to the restaurant. When I go there I saw Lewis standing out front looking nervous. So I went up behind him and covered his eyes and said in my lowest voice,

"Guess who"

"Um let me think. Oh it's Kim."

"No," I replied, holding in a giggle.

"Then if it's not Kim it has to be her wonderfully awesome amazing sister," Lewis said, turning around and hugging me.

"You are absolutely correct," I replied. So, hand in hand we entered the restaurant where they seated us at our reserved table, in a private room. Then after a few minutes they took our order. As we waited for the food to come I told Lewis about Sophie bring back and that I had a bad feeling about her.

"Hey," he said, "whatever happens I am here for you."

"Thank you but I am still a little curious," I replied. Then the food came.

"Well, let's forget about her for now and eat," Lewis said. After we had finished eating our food Lewis said that he had something to do.

**Lewis' POV**

I got up from our table in the private room and walked out into the regular restaurant and spotted our waiter standing against a wall. I then went up to him and said in a whisper,

"It is time." The waiter, with a nod of his head, went into the kitchen and brought out the special cake. He then handed it to me. I took it back to our private room where Cleo was looking at the dessert menu.

"Well, Your back," Cleo said, still looking at the dessert menu, " I was thinking if we coul have their signature cake for ... ," she said looking up at me and the cake and gasping,

"Wow, it is wonderful."

"Just for you," I replied, "You take the first bite," I said putting the cake in front of her.

**Cleo's Pov**

Lewis was so sweet to get the cake. As he put the cake in front of me I saw that the icing said something. It said, "Cleo Catlin Sentori, will you marry me?" I then overjoyed looked at Lewis who was beside the table, on one knee, holding a little black box with a beautiful ring inside.

"He then said, "Well, will you?"

**Well that is the end of the 7th chapter. Thanks for reading. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review with any suggestions, comments, or even criticism. Thank You!**

**-Wizz13**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am soooooooooo sorry that it took so long. I have had tons of school work. Well please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water.**

**At Mako Island, The Next Day**

**All three girls in the water with their fiances hugging them.**

**No one's POV**

After all three couples had been talking for a couple of minutes Lewis said,

"Attention everybody! Cleo and I have an anouncement." Rikki and Bella both gasped, covering their mouths with their hands and giving Cleo knowing looks.

"Lewis and I are engaged!" Cleo blurted out. She then turned around and gave Lewis a kiss.

Then a big cheer rose out of the pool from the other two couples.

After everyone had finished saying congradulations and cheering lewis and Lewis suddenly said, "Sophie is back."

Everyones joyful faces suddenly turned to surprise, especially Will's face.

"What, She back!" Will exclaimed.

"This can't be good." Bella added.

"She probbaly wants to get back at me for firing her and getting back together with Rikki." Zane said, giving Rikki a quick kiss.

"She also must be pretty mad about Bella and I getting married," Will said,. "She never really liked Bella," then turning to Bella, "no offence sweetie." Will said, giving Bella a kiss.

"None taken," she said, after their little kiss.

"Well, I think that we will have to keep an eye on her for a while," Lewis said.

"Good idea," they all agreed.

"But lets hope that it really is nothing at all," Cleo said.

**On a Air Plane**

**Emma Gilbert's POV**

My fiance, Ash, and I are on a air plane on our way home to surprise our friends. We are going to be staying for good now.

As we are talking I glance up the isle and gasp. I reconize a woman in the front row. I hug Ash, and sink down in my seat to avoid being seen.

**In a Hotel Room**

**Sophie's POV**

I a relaxing on my bed in my hotel room when my phone rings.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi Sweetie, "the caller says. "How is my awsome girl friend?"

"I'a fine," I said, "just ready to get my revenge."

"Your will have it very soon."

"Thanks Mark, you're great." I reply.

"No problem, Is everything ready?"

"Yes it is just a phone call away," I say.

"Great," Mark replies, "Well see you in a bit Sweetie."

"Ok, bye honey," I say, as a I hang up. I then dial a different number. "ring ring ring"

"Hello?" says a woman's voice on the other line.

"Yes this is Sophie, where are you," I reply.

"I am on a plane to the Gold Coast right now. Is everything ready?" she asks.

"Yes, everything is ready, Dr Denman." I say with a evil smile.

**Well, that is the end of this chapter. I am sorry that it is short. Thank you for reading. The next chapter might take a little while, because of all the school I have.**

**Dr. Denman is coming. (Drum Roll) What will happen!**

**Thank you!**

**-Wizz13**


End file.
